The administrative core is composed of three components;the director, the administrator and the advisory committee. Each component is critical to the functioning of the PPG at a different level but like the PPG itself, it is highly interactive. The aims of this core are: 1. to provide a platform to foster interactive science 2. to incorporate input from our external advisory committee 3. provide resources to help in budgeting and grants management 4. to organize yearly conferences on topics relevant to the grant